Traditionally, the user of a firearm compensates for the recoil from discharging ammunition by utilizing the user's body. The user counters the momentum from the discharged ammunition by applying an opposite force to the recoil. As mentioned, the recoil is generated by the counter force from discharging the firearm. The recoil force is transferred through the bolt to the grip or stock of the firearm and to the user. The recoil force, if improperly compensated, has the potential to injure the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to have the kinetic energy from the recoil dispersed to key components and using counter weights to counter act the recoil spring. As the bolt is depressed towards the rear of the firearm from the discharge of ammunition, a recoil transfer actuator redirects the recoil force to a first slide weight and a second slide weight. The first slide weight and the second slide weight translate oppositely along the central axis of the barrel to compensate for the recoil. With the present invention, an automatic firearm would be able to be discharged with minimal recoil.